


Mine

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Fight, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Dom Loki, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Rutting, Sex, Sex From Behind, beta, human knotting, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for a one shot, the prompt was: An omega girl bumps into Loki, catching his eye, and intrigued about her he follows her. Then an another alpha tries to force himself onto her and Loki saves her from him, taking her home safely. She then realized her suppressants are wearing out and her heat starts and they mate B)</p><p>I am actually also working on a multi chapter story that is involved with A/B/O. So this is a good start for me to write. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Jenni had been on her way home from Uni. She noticed there was an unusual man standing on the street. A few people were talking and looking at him as they passed. She then realised that it was the god of thunder, Thor.

She couldn’t quite believe her eyes. But she couldn’t pass by a chance to speak to him. So she rushed over and was a little startled at how large he really was.

‘Um, hi. Sorry to bother you.’ She said as she waved nervously at him.

‘That’s quite alright. What’s your name?’ He asked with a smile.

‘I’m Jenni.’

‘Pleasure to meet you. I am Thor.’ Thor said as he held his hand out.

Jenni put her hand into his and to her shock, he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed her knuckles.

‘I just wanted to say hi. And thank you for keeping us safe.’ Jenni said with a goofy smile.

‘You’re very welcome.’ Thor grinned.

Jenni let go of Thor’s hand and she started to back away. But as she turned around she walked into someone. But not just anyone, it was Loki. She looked up, startled, but was even more startled when she locked eyes with the god of mischief. She knew of him, but had no idea he was so handsome. But there was something else. She felt an odd pull towards him and her body suddenly became all hot and bothered.

She kept her eyes locked on Loki’s eyes as she walked around him cautiously. Loki kept his eyes on her aswell as he glared at her. But it wasn’t a disapproving glare, he had more of a hunger in his eyes. And that made Jenni’s pulse race with excitement.

When Jenni had bumped into Loki, he caught a strong whiff of her scent and she smelled delectable. He had to have her. He knew instantly that she was an omega. But he did wonder why she wasn’t on suppressants. He could tell by her smell that she wasn’t.

And, that she was very near the start of her heat.

‘Loki.’ Thor growled in warning.

‘What?’ Loki asked, innocently.

‘I know that look. Don’t even think about it.’ Thor said as he pointed his finger at him.

‘You don’t even know what I’m thinking, dear brother. I won’t be long.’ Loki said as he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

‘Loki, where are you going?’ Thor asked.

‘I have to be somewhere. I’ll meet you back home.’ Loki called back to him.

Loki had lost sight of Jenni. But he could still smell her. So he followed her scent trail through the streets. But then he smelled something else that caused his blood to start boiling. It was the smell of another Alpha male.

He quickened his pace and Jenni’s scent led him down an alley. But it was mixed in with the Alpha’s smell and that annoyed him. As he got further down the alley, he could smell fear. Jenni’s fear.

Loki started running and he came across Jenni, pinned down by a man a bit smaller than Loki. But larger than Jenni. She was trying to claw at him and get him off as she screamed for help. But the Alpha wasn’t having any of it as he tried to get her clothes off.

‘You little bitch. You shouldn’t be out here without your suppressants. I don’t smell an Alpha on you, so nobody has claimed you yet.’ The man growled.

‘She belongs to me.’ Loki snarled as he made himself as large as possible.

The man looked round and he laughed.

‘Oh really? She’s not marked. I don’t smell you on her either.’ He spat at Loki.

‘I will not tell you again. She belongs to me. So get your dirty paws off her.’ Loki growled as he stalked closer, his teeth bared.

‘Alright. You want it that way, huh?’ The man said as he stood up and squared up to Loki.

Loki smirked as he looked down at the man. The man launched towards him, but Loki used his magic to vanish right on front of him. He suddenly appeared behind him and got the man in a headlock.

‘What the fuck?’ The man cried out, shocked.

‘I am a god. You are merely a man. Now get the fuck out of here, or I will kill you.’ Loki whispered harshly into his ear.

The man nodded and he ran off as quickly as his legs could carry him. Loki smirked as he watched him disappear. He turned around to Jenni, to see her cowering in the corner, shaking.

‘It’s alright, little one. You’re safe now. May I take you home?’ Loki asked as he crouched down on front of her.

‘Yes… Thank you.’ Jenni squeaked.

Loki put his hand out and Jenni took hold of it. His hands were much larger than hers. But feeling Loki’s hand, it made her feel like a wave of safety washed over her. She felt instantly safe with Loki and her hand tingled from his touch.

‘Did he hurt you?’ Loki asked as they started to walk.

‘No, he didn’t. Thank you for saving me.’ Jenni said.

They said nothing else as they walked back to Jenni’s flat. Loki noticed another two Alpha men stop in the street and look at her. But one glare from Loki and they backed off.

Jenni was confused, she had no idea why the Alpha had attacked her.

‘Are you on suppressants?’ Loki asked.

‘I was. But I kept meaning to go to the doctors to get more. I just haven’t had the time. But I was told they would last another few days anyway.’ Jenni said as she shut the door behind them.

‘You are due your heat soon. That’s why they won’t be working well.’ Loki stated in a matter of fact way.

‘What? I am?’ Jenni asked, scared.

‘Yes, you are. That’s why the other Alpha’s will have picked up on it. It’s quite clear to smell.’ Loki said as he looked around her small flat.

‘I… I’ve never experienced a heat before.’ Jenni admitted nervously.

‘Really?’ Loki asked, slightly shocked.

‘Really.’ Jenni nodded

‘Right then.’ Loki said as he went over and made sure her door was locked.

‘What are you doing?’ Jenni asked.

‘You’re going to be in for a long few days if you don’t have an Alpha to help satisfy your heat. I can help you with that, if you wish. I am asking now because if you say no, I will have to leave and make sure no other Alpha comes near you. I don’t want to take advantage of you. But if I am here when you go into heat, I will go into a rut and will not be able to resist you and you will not be able to resist me either.’ Loki explained to her.

Jenni gulped and thought about it for a minute.

‘I feel safe with you. Is that just because you’re an Alpha?’ Jenni asked.

‘Did you feel safe with that Alpha that was trying to come onto you in the alley?’ Loki asked.

‘No… I didn’t.’ Jenni said.

‘Well that answers your question. You feel safe with me, because I am an Alpha and I think we may have bonded with one another.’ Loki said as he stepped in closer to Jenni. He reached up and traced a finger lightly down her cheek.

‘We have?’ Jenni asked.

‘I think so.’ Loki smiled fondly down at her.

‘Would you… Would you help me with my heat when it happens?’ Jenni asked as a blush crept up her cheeks.

‘I would love to.’ Loki grinned as he stroked her cheek again with the back of his hand.

‘Would em… Would you like dinner? I have a casserole that just needs heated up.’ Jenni said as she pointed to the kitchen.

‘That would be wonderful.’ Loki grinned.

Loki and Jenni enjoyed the casserole for dinner. Loki had went through to the living room while Jenni was cleaning up the kitchen. But he soon felt something in him. And he could smell it. Smell her. Her scent was drawing him back to her, calling to him. And that was when he heard gasping from the kitchen.

He rushed through to see her crouched down by the sink, she was panting and sweat was starting to form on her forehead. She looked up at Loki and they locked eyes for a second. Loki knew she would be a bit freaked out at what was going on for her first time, but resisting his urges was going to be difficult.

‘It hurts. It’s so sudden.’ She cried out.

‘It will get worse. Come here, let me make you feel better.’ Loki purred and he opened his arms to her.

Jenni rushed over to him and even just being in his arms made her feel a little better and calmed her heat down a bit. His scent enveloped her as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and sniffed.

‘Come, little one.’ Loki growled.

He lifted her up and carried her through to the bedroom. His erection was almost painful in its confinements. Once he reached the bedroom he placed her gently down onto the bed. He tried to take his time with removing her clothes, but he done it a lot quicker than he had planned to.

Jenni didn’t mind at all as her body felt like it was burning up because of her heat. She just wanted one thing and that was Loki’s cock inside of her.

She opened her eyes to look at Loki and gasped as his clothes just vanished. Leaving his large, raging hard cock on display to her. She looked down at the base of his cock and noticed his knot starting to swell.

‘Please, Loki. Fuck me hard.’ Jenni begged as she rolled over onto her front, moved up onto her hands and knees and displayed herself for him. She had no idea how she knew what to do, it just came naturally to her.

Loki let out a delighted growl as she wiggled her ass for him. He could smell her and see how wet she was as her natural lubricant made her ready for him. He didn’t waste any more time as he mounted her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he penetrated her with his cock.

Jenni cried out in pleasure, finally feeling the negative effects from her heat starting to die away. Replaced with pure lust and hunger for him. Loki started to rut into her as he pounded her hard.

Jenni whined out as she felt him latch his teeth onto the back of her neck. He held her skin between his teeth as he continued to hump her. Jenni could feel his knot at her entrance, he wasn’t quite at the stage of pushing it into her yet. She wasn’t sure how he would fit in, but she did crave his knot inside of her.

‘I’m going to shoot my load into you and breed you.’ Loki growled over her skin as he still had a firm hold of her in his teeth.

‘Please, please do.’ Jenni begged.

She wanted nothing more than to be bred by him. Her body was craving it. He was the one for her. She was marked now, she could feel it even when Loki let go of her skin and he licked over the wound with his tongue.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply as he felt her cum around his cock. He knew he was nearing the end and he suddenly had the really strong urge to force his knot into her aswell. He pushed himself in as far as he could, Jenni whimpered as she felt him trying to push his knot into her.

‘Oh, god.’ Jenni cried out as she relaxed her muscles, and that allowed him to push his knot inside of her.

Jenni had never felt so full before or had anything in her so deeply. She had no idea how he managed to fit inside her. She started to pant with desire and need as she felt his knot swell a little larger, locking himself inside her until the deed was done. 

There was no going back now.

That thought alone sent Jenni over the edge again as she had her second orgasm.

‘You feel so good, little one.’ Loki growled as he continued to move his hips, still pushing to try and get as deep as he possibly could.

Jenni just responded with garble, making Loki chuckle as he licked and kissed all over her shoulders and neck.

Loki grunted as he pushed into her so hard that it caused her to fall forwards onto the bed, and Loki to topple down on top of her. But that didn’t stop him as he continued to drive his cock into her, pressing her down into the bed. 

‘Mine.’ Loki growled as he latched onto her skin again, but this time on her shoulder.

He grabbed her hands in both of his and held her down to the bed as he stilled his movements, his cock buried deep inside of her as he came. Jenni mewled underneath him as she felt his cum spurt into her. His knot made sure that none leaked out.

Jenni was surprised with how much cum he had inside him. She had no idea how he managed to fill her with so much. The feeling of his cum inside her sent her into her last orgasm of the night. That’s when she noticed that her heat had died down as she was fully satisfied for the time being. Loki was aswell as he re-positioned them both so they were on their sides, spooning.

‘Are you comfortable? It will be a short while before I can untie from you.’ Loki said as he kissed her shoulder softly.

‘Yes, very comfy.’ Jenni said as she sighed in contentment.

She felt at home with Loki secured inside of her and his arms wrapped around her body. She didn’t mind, even if he was stuck inside of her for days. She loved the warm feeling inside of her.

‘Sleep, little one. You are mine now.’ Loki whispered softly.


End file.
